


Dreaming of You

by ceruleaneyes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Humanstuck, M/M, POV Second Person, Past Lives, Rating May Change, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleaneyes/pseuds/ceruleaneyes
Summary: Some people think dreams are a peek into your alternate universe lives. Sometimes you've lived too many lives to realize that they're more than just dreams.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> I forewent playing SDV to feverishly type this out at 4am, thanks  
> TBC since I've got work later, so rating might change and more tags might be added later, but for now the wet dream isn't particularly explicit anyway. :}

You squeeze your eyes shut tight, blinking away the lingering images of a fading dream. Warm, tanned hands flickering into grey, cool, and tipped with yellow claws. The rasp of a voice, calling your name. The faint sound of a barely suppressed chuckle. Dark curls against the tip of your nose, your lips brushing the top of his head. A smile, hiding pointed teeth, tired and slowly going slack as his eyes closed, and his last breath came and went.

The name had pushed past your lips, breathlessly, when your eyes opened to the stillness of your bedroom.

You blink your eyes open once more, sitting up to rub at damp lashes, muttering quietly to yourself. “ _Fuck…_ ”

The knot in your stomach is nauseating, the corners of your mouth trembling around a sob threatening to bubble up in your throat. You _know_ him, you _do,_ but at the same time…

_You don’t._

* * *

_Karkat._

The name is on your mouth again, not for the first time, the third time, not even for the fifth time, when you wake up from another one of those dreams.

It was the other way around this time. Grey skin faded into brown, the voice, still rough, but a little warmer around the edges. Scuffed sneakers, the thin fabric of a well-loved, black sweater. Hands, hands, _hands,_ they were on you, carding through your hair, tracing your lips, thumbs brushing over your closed eyes.

You could still almost feel the lingering touch when you awoke to a still-empty room.

A groan of frustration leaves you next, your own hands much less gentle when you reach up to grab at your hair, tugging at the blond strands, palms dragging down over your face.

_Who was he, and why does he keep coming back?_

* * *

_KARKAT!!!_

There’s a frantic pounding in your chest, the fear, the panic of searching for _that boy again_ someone who had left and never returned.

This time, you allow yourself to curl up in bed and cry.

You cry over a boy you know, but don’t know.

A boy you lost, but never had to begin with.

You’re shaking, choking on sobs over a profound feeling of _emptiness_ and _loss_ in your chest for someone who had never even made a place for themself in there in the first place.

Somehow… Somehow you knew it was your fault that he was gone.

Something you did, something you failed to do. Something you could have done, but chose not to do, for the sake of the better good. For the sake of more lives than the one you held most dear. 

* * *

Days and nights blurred together, time ticking past without a care. You’re sleepless these days, slumber being frequented by the same glimpses of the same boy. Different forms, different lives together, but you knew it was the same boy every time. Whether it was strange and alien; candy corn horns amid a tangle of dark hair, or familiar and earthly; slips of endearment in another human language, sitting across each other at a cafe. 

It was him every time. With you.

He was always changing. Sometimes even mid-dream. Like it was a common experience for these different forms he had, but you were always the same.

The only difference was that sometimes you fought together against a giant, unseen enemy. A sword weighing heavy in your hand, and twin sickles clutched in each of his.

“--hey. _Hey!_ I’m talking over here.”

You snap out of your thoughts, straightening up where you stood. It was probably bad to be slacking off on the job, but it’s been a slow day at the bookstore, and you’ve temporarily given up on scribbling out more ideas for your comic. What was the point if all your thoughts were on those dreams, rather than any concepts that fit the bill of your work?

“ _Hello?_ ” A couple fingers snapped in front of your face. “Listen, _Shades_ ,” sarcasm dripped from the name. Not that the nickname was anything new. “I already made a New Year’s resolution to be less of a buttmunch out in public, but you’re really making it hard here. I just want to buy this and get home before the next century comes, and I have to renew my vows with Father Time or whatever.”

An ID is slid onto the counter, along with a few dollars. Student discount, you guess, picking up the little plastic card for closer inspection.

_Vantas, Karkat_

Your breath stops when your eyes skim over the name. Karkat. You risk a glance at the photo, then up at ID’s owner, then back at the photo, then the name.

He’s standing there, arms crossed, an impatient huff making the curls laying on his forehead fly up momentarily. “Is there a _problem? Officer?_ ” 

A wan smile stretches your lips, and you mumble, “absolutely none, _sir._ ”

You push your aviators up into your hair to absently rub at an eye with one hand, the other typing away on the register when you hear a small intake of breath from the other side of the counter. The shades quickly come back down, self-consciousness prompting you to do so. You’d almost forgotten that this was a complete stranger. Not someone who was absolutely unaffected by the fact that your pale lashes framed deep crimson irises.

He hesitates-- Karkat hesitates when you hand him his change and the book, neatly packaged in its brown paper bag.

“I-- th-thank you,” he squints a little at your name tag. “...Dave.”

With no further ado, he scurries out of the shop without another word, the bell tinkling behind him as the door shuts.

You’re not sure if you’re imagining it, but he seemed a little flustered when he said your name.

...Which was absolutely fine, because the feeling was mutual.

* * *

  
_Karkat…_

You dream of him again, but the breath that takes his name with it is framed with a contented sigh this time.

Shame, maybe guilt, throbs dully in the pit of your stomach in the aftermath of your orgasm. It was a hurried few pumps, chasing the fleeting sensations of a fading dream, the warmth of a body that was never there, the press of lips on yours, on your chest, down your stomach…

_‘Oh, you’ve done it now, Strider,’_ you think to yourself. _‘Jackin’ it to complete strangers you literally met just today. Hell, you didn’t even really_ talk, _you just kind of stood there like some jackass, staring stupidly at him for the few good minutes he deigned to let you have of his time.’_

But at the same time, you can’t help but roll over and try to recall as much of the dream as you could. 

_The way he squirmed under your palms when you dragged them down his sides and his thighs, bringing them up to frame your hips. The breathless sounds he made when you kissed down his neck, nibbling and suckling marks into his skin. His nails dragging down your back as you slowly rocked back and forth against him, teasing, savoring, mapping every inch of his body, memorizing every little piece of him for you to remember._

You swallow the knot in your throat, closing your eyes as you take yourself in hand again, slowly stroking yourself back into a second round. Fuck, if the dreams had to plague you almost every single night, you might as well get _a little_ enjoyment out of this one for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat's next! Eventually!


End file.
